


A Night Sky

by AnarchipelagoManifesto (QuillQuips)



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Char/Draco, Clash of the Titans, Corny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence typical of Greek lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillQuips/pseuds/AnarchipelagoManifesto
Summary: “Well actually…” Char lingered on his next words a moment. “I was hoping that you could show me how to properly fight.” He stood up and straightened. Draco seemed to stifle a laugh and continued to loosen the bindings of his armor.“I’m charged with protecting you, little prince. Nothing more.”“If you are responsible for protecting me, then teach me to protect myself” Char said. “Don’t want me relying on you forever, do you?”-Based off an EnchantedClash clip Hotsauce418 created





	A Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably keep this to about 7 chapters in total and they'll vary in word count. I'm hoping to have the majority of this done by November, but we'll see. Cheers!

He had been riding for two days time since the vagrants had attacked his guards. His leading officer insisted that the party make even greater haste after two officers’ seconds were lost to the fight. Char’s delicately woven chiton did little to shield him from the saddle soreness. Bruises sprawled across his inner calves and knees like dark swollen deltas. The original pale blue of his chlayms bore a smattering of stains. The attackers had struck his horse with an arrow and he had been swiftly thrown to the ground by the normally placid creature. Not even a wash in the stream could remove the blood and dirt from his clothes.

Char pushed his curls back from his brow and refrained from sighing. Sweat collected under his wide-brimmed hat. His family’s guards flanked him on all sides and occupied the whole width of the forest trail they were traveling. He knew not whether it was to protect him or to keep him from fleeing. In but four more days he would be nothing more than the husband of a young prince he had never met. The thought made his chest tighten. Char felt duty bound to keep peace between his kingdom and that of the Laronius Kingdom, but must it come at such high a cost?

Draco, his chief officer, called to the men and women of his party. He lead them from the main trail into the denser forest. The dusky sky was barely visible through the canopy of tangled leaves and branches. Lush ferns pressed against them as they entered into a clearing. Char dismounted his horse and secured the reigns. His hat then hung on the two front humps of the saddle. He tended to the overworked creature and checked the bandage on its flank. Fortunately no infection had set in.

“We camp here for the night. Tomorrow we’ll make up for lost time.” Draco began ordering his subordinates to construct the campsite. Char settled himself on a fallen log and examined the new abrasions along his legs. Never had he ridden a horse for so long. The campsite was empty now, aside from himself and Draco, as everyone went to gather water or wood. Char pulled out a small jug of crushed herbs and cream to soothe the wounds. The taller man sat next to Char and pulled out linen bandages. 

“Here, let me.” Draco plucked the jug from his fingers and uncorked it. Char attempted to protest, but was quieted with a firm look. Draco gingerly applied the salve to the red and violet wounds spanning from calves to knees. This received hisses of pain and uncomfortable squirming.

“Not very calming for a calming salve.” Char gave a half smile and a breathy laugh. 

“Not accustomed to longer travel?” Draco gave a hint of a smile.

“I’ve no problem with traveling, normally. Riding a horse with barely any rest for two days isn’t what I would consider normal, however.” 

“Burying two of your Seconds on a simple escort request isn’t  _ normal  _ either.” Draco’s face hardened as he wrapped the prince’s wounds. “That’s the price of being a royal guard.” Char bit his lip and watched as Draco went to aid the guards trickling back into the camp site. 

“I could help fight… if it became necessary.” Char said. Draco didn’t bother to meet his charge’s gaze as he removed his breastplate. 

“Could you now?”

“Well actually…” Char lingered on his next words a moment. “I was hoping that you could show me how to properly fight.” He stood up and straightened. Draco seemed to stifle a laugh and continued to loosen the bindings of his armor.

“I’m charged with protecting you, little prince. Nothing more.” 

“If you are responsible for protecting me, then teach me to protect myself” Char said. “Don’t want me relying on you forever, do you?” His voice almost faltered as he considered his own words. The slightest heat pinked his cheeks. Char made a show of false bravado even still. An iron tipped dory and a hoplon were thrown at his feet. Draco drew his xiphos and gestured with it.

“Arm yourself.” Char hoisted up the hoplon and managed to slide his arm through. The weight of it put him off balance. He shakily held the three foot dory in his right hand. Draco nudged him into a fighting stance. “Left foot forward.” He guided his movements. “Block potential blows and wait for any opening.” Char nodded. Draco pressed a hand to Char’s stomach. “Steady your core.” 

“I’m as steady as I can be.” Char was quick to say. With a sweeping kick and a flick of his wrist Char lay on his back winded. The dory was knocked from his hand and the shield did nothing to prevent the tip of the sword from grazing his neck. A muffled snicker or two came from the onlooking guards. “A single fall and you die.” Char’s eyes widened as he lay there and met the gaze of the man who had so easily disarmed him. The sword was withdrawn. Draco took care to remove the hoplon and to help his shaken prince to his feet.

“You need never concern yourself with fighting.” Draco gripped Char’s shoulder. He leaned in and spoke quietly. “Not as long as I am here to defend you.”


End file.
